Sakura yang Bersemi
by Hana-d'ichi
Summary: Sakura merasakan luka mendalam karena suatu hal. Tapi, saat itu dia datang demi mengikuti isi hatinya. /OneShoot/SasuSaku/ Special Sakura Brithday/ Mind To Review?


"Argh! Sakit!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, tampak mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut dress merah muda itu tampak berkeringat.

Gadis itu meringkuk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon besat. Memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Cakranya hilang seketika. Hanya beberapa kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tolong aku, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

* * *

**Sakura yang Bersemi**

**By : Hana-Runo Blossoms**

**Disc****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sakura H & Sasuke U**

**Genre : Friendship/Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, OC, lebay, typo(?), de el el**

"**Speak"**

'**Mind'**

.

.

**Special Sakura Brithday**

**Enjoy it! **

.

* * *

Seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar enam belas tahun, berambut pirang, dan bermata safir, hanya bisa memandang hutan belantara yang ada di depannya.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah kunai yang siap menerjang kapan saja, dan tangan kirinya memegang secarik kertas lusuh karena sudah terkena titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari bumi, surat yang dia temukan di depan gerbang Konoha. Surat dari, Haruno Sakura.

Air matanya, perlahan turun, melihat kejadian tragis ini. Sakura memutuskan pergi, ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke masuk Akatsuki. Sakura memutuskan untu pergi mencari Sasuke.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh, Sakura-_chan_," geram Naruto—lelaki berambut pirang—sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar. Untuk yang pertama kali, Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sakura itu bodoh.

Hanya selang beberapa saat, langit malam yang kelam itu mulai menyelimuti Konoha, tak luput Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan, kemudian melompat tinggi dan mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang lumayan besar dan bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan _Mode Sage_-nya, Naruto bisa menemukan Sakura. Seperti dulu dia menemukan Nagato dengan mudahnya.

Naruto menatap miris gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, yang terduduk sambil bersandar di sebatang pohon kokoh, dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Ketika gadis itu tepat di depannya, Naruto berjongkok. Menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sangat dia sayangi itu dengan tatapan lembut.

Tangannya mulai menelusuri tiap-tiap lekuk wajah gadis itu. Walaupun kesempatannya besar untuk memiliki gadis yang sungguh dicintainya itu, tapi niat itu tak sedikitpun terbesit di otaknya. Kedua tangan kokohnya, mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis malang itu.

Naruto pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggendong gadis malang berambut merah muda itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu pingsang, sepasang mata _onyx_ hitam menawan, memandang ke arah dua 'mantan' sahabatnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pedang yang disebut pedang _kusanagi_ itu hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

Dipandangnya senjata kesayangannya itu, pedang yang terlihat berlumuran dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Sungguh, hatinya benar-benar tak kuasa menahan sedih yang meluap-luap, tapi, apa daya. Demi membalaskan dendam klan dan kakak tercintanya, pemuda itu tak bisa menolong gadis malang, yang sungguh berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang memegang _kusanagi_—memandang langit kelam yang terbentang dengan luas dan megahnya di atas kepalanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah tampannya dan menerbangkan tiap helai rambut ravennya.

Tak lama, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempat itu, dan pergi mencari sungai terdekat. Matanya tak mengisyaratkan ekspresi apapapun, dingin, datar, bahkan tak ada ditatapan mata indahnya. Hanya kekosongan yang mengisi matanya itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sasuke menangkap adanya siluet hitam yang melompat dengan cepatnya di sampingnya. Tapi, siluet itu dengan cepat menghilang. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat siluet itu sekilas.

Sasuke pun berhenti, berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tak ada patah kata yang diucapkan bibirnya itu. Sungguh Uchiha yang pendiam, dikala waspadapun begitu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak beberapa lama, siluet itu muncul lagi. Dan sialnya, Sasuke tidak berhasil melihat siluet itu dengan jelas.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Ada secarik kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di depannya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

…"_Lakukan apa yang ada di hati kecilmu, jangan pentingkan dendam itu saat ini. Yang terpenting, ikuti kata hatimu. Lewati semua rintangan, lompati semua dinding penghalang_,"…

Sasuke memandang dua kalimat yang menurutnya, sedikit menggugah hati bekunya itu. Entah kenapa, dia tersenyum tipis.

"_Nii-san_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sasuke langsung berbelok arah, entah kemana. Yang terpenting, sekarang Sasuke ingin mengikuti isi hatinya. Mungkin, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

_Tahukah kau!_

_Aku kesakitan di sini. _

_Kenapa kau tidak datang?_

_Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?_

_Padahal kutahu, kau ada di sini._

.

.

Sakura yang sudah sadar satu jam yang lalu, hanya memandang kosong pemandangan indah yang terhampar di depan mata _emerald_ indahnya.

Tak seperti Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang ceria, baik hati, cerewet, lembut, tak ada lagi. Sekarang hanya ada Sakura yang dingin, datar, pendiam, dan memiliki relung hati yang diisi oleh kekosongan.

Semangatnya hilang sudah, saat mengingat peristiwa itu lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Seperti dihujam ribuan pedang, rasanya sakit sekali.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya. Bulir-bulir bening sudah membendung di matanya. Tak ada izin dari sang pemilik mata, builr-bulir hangat itu mengalir pelan menyapu pipi putih Sakura.

Sementara, lelaki yang ada di belakangnya, hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan iba.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau di sana, dan menangis?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang bergetar.

"…"

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Sebelum mengatakan beberapa patah kata selanjutnya.

"Saku—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto, jangan pikirkan aku," Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

Dan saat itu, _emerald _bertemu safir.

Naruto sang pemilik safir, mengerti dengan tatapan memohon di depannya, dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Sakura sang pemilik _emerald_.

Naruto sudah lama, memendam rasanya kepada Sakura, dan mencoba menerima Hinata sebagai pendampingnya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak menjadikan Hinata pelariannya, dia menerima Hinata karena cinta tulus Hinata, yang perlahan mengisi kekosongan relung hatinya.

Dan membiarkan Sakura, bersama Sasuke. Dan sekarang, Naruto sudah bertekad untuk mencari kebahagiaan Sakura, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Blam!

Naruto menutup pintu ruang rawat yang ditempati Sakura, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Meratapi nasip yang menimpa sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Suara lembut yang tak asing bagi Naruto, menyapu lembut telinga Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis Hyuuga di depannya.

"Hn. Hinata-_chan_, mau menjenguk, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lesu.

Hinata yang ditanya, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata mengerti, apa yang sedang menimpa dua sahabatnya itu. Jadi, tak heran, gadis Hyuuga itu tak merasa ada yang janggal dengan keadaan ini.

Klek!

Tangan Hinata memutar kenop pintu kemudian membuka pintu itu. Dari ambang pintu, tampak Sakura sedang terduduk di depan jendela sambil terisak pelan.

Tanpa izin dari Sakura, Hinata masuk ke kamar itu dan segera menutup pintu.

Blam!

Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Tampak Hinata dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan ramah.

Sakura mau tak mau juga tersenyum kecil.

Hinata mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya. "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," balas Sakura lirih.

"Ada apa, kenapa suara, Sakura-_chan_? Tak seperti suara semangat yang selalu kudengar," tanya Hinata polos.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian tertunduk. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura, Sakura hanya melirik gadis Hyuuga itu lewat sudut matanya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang tengah mengupas apel.

Sakura teringat sesuatu, ketika dengan sedang mengupaskan apel untuk Sasuke yang terbaring di rumah sakit, saat Sasuke menantang Naruto, dan awal persahabatan mereka bertiga pecah. Saat dirinya berusaha melerai Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertarung di atap rumah sakit.

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar merasa bersyukur, tidak menyaksikan pertarungan besar Sasuke dan Naruto di lembah akhir. Tidak melihat, dua sahabatnya yang sudah berubah. Naruto dengan wujud _Kyuubi_ ekor satunya, dan Sasuke yang terlihat dengan wujud _jountai_-nya.

Sakura tak menginginkan pertarungan-pertarunagn hina itu terjadi lagi. Tapi, keinginan Sakura tersebut, tetap saja tidak terwujud. Bahkan, dia sendiri yang bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar merasa teriris sebilah pedang yang tajam, saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh kebencian, dan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Bahkan, dengan ringannya dia melancarkan _genjutu _dari _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya kepada Sakura. Sakura benar-benar menyesal telah menjadi seorang _kunoichi_.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hanya karena kau, seorang ninja Konoha."

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menerima jawaban tak masuk akal itu, jawaban yang tak bisa diterima nalarnya.

Sakura mendesah kasar. Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk mengupas apel, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh keheranan. Sakura tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Hinata. Dia masih bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang sedang gundah.

'Apa, Sasuke-kun masih pantas untuk dicintai? Apa perasaanku ini sudah buta, karena masih mencintai, Sasuke-_kun_?'

Hati Sakura menjerit-jerit pilu. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Dengan entengnya, Sasuke menusuk perutnya denga sebilah pedang _kusanagi _itu. Dan merasakan efek yang luar biasa akibat _genjutsu_ Uchiha itu.

Dan yang tak bisa diterima Sakura, Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah menusuknya dengan pedang tajam itu. Sakura menunduk, mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangis lagi.

'Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi.'

Sakura merasakan perutnya yang mulai minta diisi. Dirabanya perutnya yang masih dibalut dengan perban yang tebal itu, lalu menghela napas.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau lapar?" tanya Hinata yang langsung mengerti reaksi Sakura.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya, pertanda 'iya'. Dia memang lapar.

.

.

_Aku ada di sini._

_Tunggulah aku._

_Aku akan memberimu kejutan._

_Untuk yang pertama,_

_Dan,_

_Yang terakhir kalinya._

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam, dan bebentuk seperti raven, memandangi desa kelahirannya dulu. Lelaki itu berdiri di atas tembok-tembok raksasa yang melindungi desa itu. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang datang ke Konoha, demi mengikuti hati kecilnya.

Tak lama, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sedikit maju ke depan, dan segera melompati tembok itu dan mendarat di atas sebuah atap penduduk Konoha.

Dengan mudah dan lancangnya, seorang buronan internasional lima Negara Ninja itu memasuki desa militer ninja terkuat itu.

Dia mulai melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk itu. Tak jauh dari pandangannya, Sasuke melihat sebuah gedung tinggi bercat putih.

"Rumah sakit, Konoha," guman Sasuke.

Sasuke beruntung, bisa mempunyai _patner_ seperti Juugo. Dengan cara diam-diam, dia memberi tahu Sasuke dimana Sakura berada. Walaupun Juugo tahu, apa maksud Sasuke menanyakan lokasi gadis berambut merah muda itu berada.

Sasuke mendarat tepat di balkon kamar rawat Sakura. Walaupun tubuhnya masih berbalutkan jubah akatsukinya itu.

Sakura, yang mendengar suara dari arah balkonnya segera membuka jendela besar yang menghalangi kamarnya dan balkon tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar keget. Seorang _shinobi _yang dicintainya, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Sakura."

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Sasuke.

"_Gomen_," ucap Sasuke lirih. _Onyx_ Sasuke mendapati Sakura dengan kulit pucat, dan perut yang dibalut dengan perban tebal. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Sakura tak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Dia menunduk. Telunjuk kanannya memainkan roknya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"_Gomen_," sekali lagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu.

Sakura masih tidah bergeming.

Srep!

Tak disangka, Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura yang dipeluk hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar. Dia merasa kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Sakura merasakan, kedua tangan kokoh milik Sasuke semakin memperat pelukannya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura pun membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ninja berdarah Uchiha itu. Merasakan sejenak kenyamanan yang dirasakannya.

"_Gomen,_" untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_."

Semakin lama, pelukan mereka semakin erat. Seakan tak mau berpisah lagi.

"_Douishimashite_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu dan leher Sakura. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengingat dua, tiga, atau empat kata penting selanjutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura. Sakura yang sebenarnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke heran.

Seulas senyum tipis, menghiasi bibir Sasuke.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tercengang, mendengar tiga kata itu. Sekarang? Hari ulang tahunnya! Dan Sasukelah yang pertama kali memberikan Sakura selamat.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menjerit keras sambil memeluk Sasuke lagi. Air mata kebahagiaanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Membasahi jubah akatsuki milik Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_, hiks," ucap Sakura tulus ditengah isakan bahagiannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya pun turut tersenyum. Sasuke memegang kedua wajah Sakura dengan tangannya.

Cup!

Bibir Sasuke, bertemu dengan bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu terasa lembut sekali, dan hangat. Sakura dan Sasuke tampak sekali menikmati ciuman itu.

Hingga kebutuhan oksigen yang menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Hanya itu, hadiah dariku, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Sasuke.

"Itu, hadiah terindah dalam hidupku," tanggap Sakura penuh senyum.

"Dan satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"_Aishiteru_."

Dan ketika Sasuke menyebutkan _Aishiteru_ kepada Sakura, ketika itu juga tubuhnya mulai pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

_Lama kunanti dirimu._

_Lalu dirimu datang membawa kebahagiaan._

_Cintaku padamu itu,_

_memang buta._

_Seakan, perbedaan statuspun tak bisa memisahkan kita_.

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang menuju sebuah taman di tepi desa Konoha. Setelah sampai di taman itu, Sakura langsung terduduk di depan dua buah gundukan tanah.

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!_ Sekarang, aku mendapat kebahagiaanku lagi!"

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

Wadouh! Fict apaan ini? #frustasi

Plotnya hancur-hancuran lagi, abal banget neeh.

Juga, kenapa hobi juga bikin ending kayak gini? Aah! Terkena virus daku!

Mungkin, akibat virus anggita OSIS yang hobi ngirim pesan berantai lewat SMS, yang endingnya gak jelas sama sekali. Virus itu membuatku suka bikin ending yang gak jelas juga. #GakPentingBanget

Dan ganasnya (?) lagi, setelah rapat OSIS yang bikin, otak sama ototku pegel, membuatku harus ngebut bikin Fict ini, biar gak telat hihihi.

Aaah! Puyeng, setelah publish ni fict, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sekolah, karna ada acara tanggal 4 April besok. Aahh! Cuaappeeekk…

Dah, itu aja curcol dan curhatan author yang satu ini.

Untuk menghilangkan gundah pada diriku #halaah

Bersediakan teman-teman, readers, dan para author mereview Fict-ku ini?

^_^ Hana-Runo Blossoms

.

.

.

Otanjoubi Omedettou Sakura Haruno ^_^


End file.
